


Un Sourire

by PegaPonyPrincess



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 3 Spoilers, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, for both ophilia and primrose, im sorry i haven't captured their personalities yet, the guys are mentioned but they don't talk, worried primrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: There was something unsettling about the way Lianna's smile didn't meet her eyes, and Primrose wasn't a fan of it.





	Un Sourire

Ophilia’s smile was brighter than her holy magic, Primrose recalls as she swirls her mug idly in her hands. Eyes shining more than the stars, how her breath caught uncharacteristically. It wasn’t right —  _ she _ was the one who caught stares, breaths and much more, so why was Ophilia still on her mind?

 

Perhaps it was the way she was eager to introduce Primrose to her sister. How she took both her and Lianna’s hands, beaming as she exchanged their names. There wasn’t the normal worry present, like her anxieties were gone for those short moments. Was it then, when she felt strangely nervous under the elder sister’s gaze?

 

No, that’s not it.

 

Who she pleased and didn’t obtain the attention of wasn’t bothering her. And as welcoming and warming as Ophilia’s light touch was, it wasn’t on her mind for once. It was what came after, the smile that didn’t meet her sister’s eyes. The unsettling afterthought of leaving Ophilia alone when her sister suddenly shows up. 

 

Primrose takes a slow drink of her booze, an unwelcoming dread settling in. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Ophilia, but it was well known to any of the other travelers that physically she was the weakest — even to Tressa. She despises to think upon how easy it would be for one to get the upper hand on her, to harm her. Truthfully, she shouldn’t think illy of the cleric’s sibling — the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. But something felt  _ wrong. _

 

Perhaps it was her newly skewed trust, how skeptical she became after discovering the truth with Simeon. It burned a fire in her so intensely, the need for her revenge grew, but so did her doubt in people. Primrose almost felt guilty that upon seeing Lianna she knew there was trouble about to happen. She just couldn’t break Ophilia’s bubble after such a long day.

 

It’d been hours since the rest of them departed for the tavern, when Primrose took two looks back to ensure Ophilia was safe. The first time she glanced back, the cleric met her gaze with a warm smile. Their eyes never met the second time, and that was when her stomach turned over.

 

“Is thou not thirsty?”

 

Primrose looks over H’aanit, who must have recently taken a seat next to her. Biting her lip, she lowers the mug to the table and sighs softly. Cutting to the chase with the huntress seemed like her best option, had it not been for the lingering Tressa.

 

“It’s  _ late.”  _ Her words are chosen carefully, eyeing the young merchant. Truly, she doesn’t need a scene. 

 

H’aanit raises a brow. “That hasn’t stopped thou before.”

 

She has to stop herself from dropping her head onto the table. Of all the times H’aanit doesn’t pick up on clues, it had to be now. A frown rests on her lips as Alfyn loses terribly to Olberic at an arm wrestling contest. 

 

“If thou hadeth concerns with Ophilia, thou shouldeth gone.”

 

She turns at once to face the huntress, only partially shocked for the boldness of the statement. Primrose should’ve known better than to doubt her. Her expression is firm, even more so as she awaits a response. “It wouldn’t be right to intrude.”

 

H’aanit shakes her head and smiles, knowing all too well that Primrose was spewing bluff. 

 

Clenching a fist, the dancer reaches for her mug and finishes it at once. Appalled at the taste, she begins to stand before meeting the eye of H’aanit. “Something isn’t right — Ophilia would—“

 

“Are thou waiteth for an invitation?”

 

Primrose narrows her eyes, a new fire burning. H’aanit was indeed right, as much as she didn’t want to admit it. Her nostrils flared as she ponders over Ophilia’s location and status with each passing moment. There’s no need to say anything, as H’aanit adjusts her attention elsewhere. 

 

For once, it’s easy to slip out of the tavern unnoticed. No lingering gazes or booty calls, and Primrose would be alarmed if her mind wasn’t elsewhere. She pays no mind to the cold breeze, letting the air kiss her legs as she strides on. The only thing on her mind, her objective, was Ophilia.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she had spent trying to locate the inn. The worry growing tremendously with each step —  _ they had found her by now! She was in Ophilia and Alfyn’s care, being treated for her wounds! _

 

The thought sends a shiver down her spine. 

 

Primrose shook her head, treading on until she finally located the inn not too far away. She wished for silence upon approaching, but met the noise of many footsteps and hushed whispers. Clergy approaching the building, but a lack of blonde that she grown so accustomed to. 

 

Pushing past a few, each step feels antagonizing as she closes in on the building. She could hope all she wanted that they were around merely to applaud and thank Ophilia for her work, but something tugged her the wrong way. The closer she got, the quieter it became. Upon the door, the only thing she could hear was the racing beat of her own heart.

 

The room seemed  _ almost _ empty. All her eyes laid on first was Bishop Donovan, his back to her and diligently ignoring the approaching Primrose. He too, so focused in what he was doing to miss her opening the door. 

 

“Where is--” Primrose cuts herself short, sudden loss of breath as her eyes gaze upon Ophilia. Time freezes, and she’s not sure for how long, as her mind attempts to take everything in. Choking on nothing, she stands frozen in place staring at a helpless and uncious cleric. “...  _ Ophilia _ .”

 

Bishop Donovan finally turns around, a solemn look present. He glances between Primrose and Ophilia opting on silence for the time being before returning to what the dancer assumes is a prayer.

 

“What happened to her?!” Primrose barks. No prayers, at least not now. She needs answers.

 

_ Someone _ has to pay, and she’ll be sure to see it happen.

 

“At ease, please.” The bishop says, voice low but gentle. “Sister Ophilia seems to be drugged with some sort of a sleeping draught. She is alright though: she is safe and in no immediate danger.”

 

Primrose wishes to drown his words out, but they are true. Ophilia’s chest rises and falls with her subtle breaths as she sleeps, and therefore she should settle herself. “Right.” She choses, taking slow strides towards the sleeping woman. No visible bruises, wounds, or any of the sort. 

 

_ Thank goodness. _

 

But none of it swayed the indignation that was burning so intensely. Her gut was correct, and now laid an unconscious Ophilia -- and a lack of sister. No, Ophilia should never deserve this kind of treatment. And what irks her more is that she let this happen, because she had trusted once more, that things would be fine.

 

Reaching a hand out, she gently brushed hair from the woman’s face and sighed. At the very least she was in good hands.

 

“I am truly sorry, miss, but I do need to treat her now. I ask that you will return at a later time?” Bishop Donovan voice nearly startles her. She had forgotten his presence, being so swept away in the moment of finally seeing Ophilia. 

 

Forcing herself away, Primrose grunts. “Alright, fine.” Truthfully, she would rather spend the entire night and morning till the cleric woke. However this would be a good time to warn the others of the situation. She manages something close to a nod, and makes haste back to the tavern.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t sleep, not that Primrose expected anything else. Each passing moment filled her with dread and worry — even if she knew Ophilia physically was fine. It was hard for her to believe that someone would be so willing to betray her, and thought it could’ve been Lianna struck a nerve.

 

Tressa becoming her new room mate for the night didn’t help either. Between the delicate snores and sudden questions, Primrose was more than ready to dawn to approach. Above all, she wanted the truth of the situation from Ophilia’s mouth.

 

She had almost made it out of the room before Tressa’s joyous voice seized her. “Hey! It’s still super early, Primrose! Where are you going?”

 

A part of her wanted to make a run for it, but Tressa, although annoying at times, was like a little sister to her. “I need some fresh air.”

 

At once the younger girl was leaping from the bed, shoes in hand. “I’ll come with you!” Her smile doesn’t meet her eyes, but she tries her best to convey happiness with her tone.

 

_ Maybe she fears for the worst too, _ Primrose thinks as Tressa approaches her. A lingering guilt settles at the idea of leaving Tressa alone in the room, but she does her best to dismiss it. 

 

What she doesn’t expect is the merchant linking arms and leading the way outside. Primrose doesn’t object to the motion, and follows numbly. She’s not quite sure what time it is, perhaps close to dawn, as it’s not as cool had it been earlier. “I think she’ll be okay. She’s strong, y’know?”

 

“She didn’t deserve what happened.”

 

“Does anyone?” Tressa asks innocently. “... well… save for your revenge..”

 

Opting on silence for her answer, Primrose gazed along the coast. She recalls how excited Ophilia was to be near the beach again, how she and Alfyn rushed to meet the waves, wanting to ignore just for  _ one day _ the problems that followed them. How that backfired, for the both of them. 

 

“She never left your side —- oooh I don’t think I was supposed to mention that.” A hand covers Tressa’s mouth, and she scoots away as if that’ll stop her from talking. Primrose laughs, clearly intrigued, and leans towards her.

 

“Oh?” She cooed, all smiles for the first time in the past twenty four hours. There was a strange rush when it came to Ophilia. Sweet, caring,  _ beautiful  _ Ophilia. “Did she now?”

 

Perplexed on replying, Tressa hesitantly nods. “Yeah! Cause she was healing you… haha…”

 

For a sharp merchant, she was a terrible liar for anything else. Perhaps when there was less tension in the air, she’d tease Ophilia over that. 

 

Tressa sighed, happy that she was off the case. At once she leaps to her feet and looked expectantly at Primrose. Holding out a hand, she grins ear to ear. “Let’s go check on her!”

 

“Huh? Tressa wait, no!” Gasping for a sudden breath, Primrose barely catches onto her wrist. Curse her for having an extreme amount of energy. Besides, she’d rather be alone when she sees her again. “We should let her rest.”

 

“Then  _ you _ should rest!” 

 

Busted. 

 

“It’s okay to be worried about her, Primrose, but not to the extent of harming yourself!”

 

Letting go of Tressa’s wrist, she moves a hand through her bangs. “I’m fine, Tressa. I’ve done worse.” She knows there’s trouble when the younger girl opens her mouth again. 

 

“That’s not right though! You need to take care of yourself too! Do you think Ophilia would want that?!”

 

Primrose froze, already deep in thought over Tressa’s statement. Truthfully she shouldn’t care over what a cleric thought of her actions, but there was something different when it came to Ophilia. She just had to wonder how long she’d been keeping it from herself. 

 

And besides, Ophilia made it a clear point to introduce her to Lianna. 

 

“There’s still time to sleep.” Primrose says a bit begrudgingly. She secretly hates that Tressa is right: Ophilia cares. “Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

Ophilia woke later that morning, giving the ill news of what happened. With sleepy eyes and a broken voice, she spoke just of what Primrose had feared. Her sister has given her a sleeping drug and ran off with the flame. There seemed to be something else Ophilia held back, but none of the travelers felt it was right to pry.

 

It wasn’t till later in the evening that Primrose finally caught Ophilia by herself. Tending to her staff idly, her eyes not shining as bright as they normally did. A pain strung her heart, as it was not often that the cleric distanced herself from anyone. 

 

“Dear, that frown doesn’t suit you.” She could be vivid later, Primrose decided, what mattered now is seeing her smile. “Have a lot on your mind?”

 

Taking a seat next to Ophilia, she offers a gentle smile that doesn’t quite get returned. “O-oh Prim!” Their eyes meet and a faint blush meets the blonde’s face. “Yeah, I was thinking about last night.”

 

Primrose nods, doing her best not to pry too deep. Over the time of their travels, she’s learned she had to be patient with Ophilia. It wasn’t just shyness that often kept the cleric from fast replies, but the brunette hadn't pinned down quite what.

 

For a moment, Primrose considered placing a reassuring hand over Ophilia’s. It wasn’t until the crack of the blonde’s voice that had her think otherwise. “You’re so strong, Primrose.” The blonde looks away, chewing on her lip. “You kept fighting a-and even swore your revenge…. when your father passed.”

 

Her back stiffens at the comment. Something isn’t right.

 

“I pray and ask for the strength from Alferic,” she says softly, a hand raising to rub an eye. “But that doesn’t bring  _ him _ back, does it?”

 

“Oh, Ophilia…” tentatively, Primrose reaches a hand out and gently rests in on her shoulder. No, she shouldn’t deserve this at all. Ophilia leans into her touch, head bowing into Primrose’s shoulder.

 

There’s a sniffle, but no actual crying. “I uhm, I knew this was bound to happen.” Her voice shakes with each word, but her reliance is impressive. “I fear for Lianna though—“

 

“Even when she went behind your back?” Primrose cuts in, amazed at how easily it seems Ophilia has forgiven her. 

 

Ophilia shakes her head, backing away from the brunette’s awkward embrace. “She’s scared, Prim. Her faith is shaken.” Taking a deep breath, the cleric continues. “She truly thinks our father can be resurrected — I fear that she’s going to get harmed.”

 

Primrose frowns. The entire situation felt shady, and a part of her was reluctant to be part of saving the person who inherently harmed Ophilia. Even so, it felt worse to let her go on her own. 

 

“I know you’re focus on getting your revenge Simeon—“

 

“I’ll be right by your side to stop this.”

 

Ophilia blinks, Primrose does too. Neither realized how close they were to one another. An embarrassed shriek escapes the blonde and she jumps back, hands covering her face to hide the tremendous blush. Primrose finds this too endearing to handle, and laughs lightly. 

 

Maybe after this all is over, when there’s no one to stab, no rituals to cease. When everyone’s ongoing issues finally come to an end, Primrose can properly meet Lianna. 

 

“I’ll be by your side too.” Ophilia has found her hand, and carefully gives it a squeeze. “If I may be so bold…. frowns don’t suit you either.”

 

“Is that so?” Primrose teases, finding herself recuperating the advance. Her smile is large, but Ophilia’s beats her by a long shot. “I would  _ love _ to hear more about this, dear.”

 

The blush meets the blonde’s ears, and Primrose has no shame in wondering if it also travels down her neck. As Ophilia stumbles for a response, she’s quickly stopped by a digit on her lips.

 

“It’s quite alright, you don’t need to.” And though the cleric frowns, she knows that she is relieved. Primrose has already been spoiled enough for one evening, and her goal of making Ophilia smile has been met.

 

Perhaps, on another night, she could try for more. For now, Primrose is fine with idle chat and offering an ear when needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I feel like I completely failed at their characters 
> 
> buut why hasn't anyone written fic/done art for end of ophilia's chap 3?? I've seen plenty of primrose's so i decided to write and here we are  
> thanks for trudging through this!


End file.
